


Day 1: Ass Worship

by UnderSilkenSkies



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Come Eating, Creampie, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Rimming, Tongue Fucking, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderSilkenSkies/pseuds/UnderSilkenSkies
Summary: Shiro's ass is the real star of the bedroom. Aka Shiro gets to lie back and be a pillow princess like he deserves.





	Day 1: Ass Worship

Keith's always known that Shiro is a god in human form. Smart, handsome, kind, everything that a lovestruck fool like Keith could ever wish for.

And Keith's not one to take that sort of perfection for granted.

Especially not now, when he's got Shiro buck-naked in his bed, writhing on the sheets and gasping as they come down from climax together. Keith is braced above Shiro on shaking arms, trying his best not to collapse as his his hips twitch with the aftershocks of orgasm.

"Fuck, Keith..." Shiro can hardly talk. His insides pulse around Keith's cock like they're trying to milk out every last drop. His own come gleams pearlescent where it's splattered all over his belly.

"So good, Shiro. So good for me." Keith plants his sweaty forehead against Shiro's own and gives him an openmouthed kiss. They're both breathing too hard to make it anything other than a messy swipe of lips and tongue.

Shiro gives him a slightly exhausted grin. "Anything for you, baby."

Keith kisses him again, then continues the motion down his lover's body. Over the pounding pulse in his neck, over his bountiful pecs, down his stomach that shivers on every inhale. He laps at the warm mess of seed, trailing his tongue nice and slow over Shiro's skin to make sure he feels it.

"You don't... don't have to do that." Shiro props himself up on one elbow to watch Keith work. "I'm going to have to clean up before we go to sleep anyway."

Keith stops to consider, making eye contact and licking his lips just to make Shiro blush. "But wouldn't it be nice if you didn't have to clean up? You can just roll over and I'll take care of everything."

"Wha--"

Pulling back to give Shiro room, Keith pokes at his side. "You. Over. Please?"

Of course Shiro can't resist his eager, quizzical expression, and he rolls over with a sigh into the overstuffed pillows.

"Thanks." Keith smiles and settles in between Shiro's parted thighs. Here's where he's comfortable; here's where he's happy. He's happy any time he's near Shiro, of course, but right here is a special place for him. Not just because of the gorgeous view of Shiro's lush ass and leaking hole presented to him, but because this way he can concentrate solely on making Shiro feel good.

He can't wait.

Diving forward, he buries his face into the crack of Shiro's ass and nuzzles until he can feel the other man relax. Even though they have sex fairly regularly now, Shiro is still shy about his body. Keith can understand why; and though he'd never do anything to push his lover out of his comfort zone, there's something so fulfilling about worshipping his body until he accepts it.

Particularly his ass. Fuck, Keith loves his ass.

There's a heady burst of pride at how loose and open Shiro's hole is now. Keith's own cock did that -- stretched it open and left it leaking come, unable to fully close and keep it all in. He presses his face closer to sample what he and Shiro taste like combined.

Above him, Shiro lets out a reedy whine half muffled by pillows.

"Keith..." he starts to say, but his coherence is lost to a moan as Keith licks delicately at Shiro's rim.

He can taste the come dripping out, strong and salty, mixed with Shiro's musky scent. It coats his tongue and makes his head spin.

With a parting flick of his tongue, Keith pulls back a bit to catch his breath and lavish attention on the well-rounded muscle of Shiro's ass cheeks. They're pillowy in their softness, the skin unmarred by the scars scattered across the rest of Shiro's body. Keith has to resist the urge to lay his head on one and doze off.

Instead he presses a tender kiss to the swell of Shiro's left cheek, followed by a gentle nip. Moving across to the other side of his ass, Keith gives that one the same treatment, licking and kissing his way across the unblemished, perfect mounds.

"I ever tell you how much I love your body?" he muses aloud.

"Yes. Many times," Shiro moans. He drops his head into the pillows again and bites down.

Chuckling, Keith bends back to his task. He knows he's good at it, but hearing Shiro's unhinged voice satisfies him in a way few other things can. He noses his way back into Shiro's crack.

It's a tentative touch of his lips and tongue at first, mouthing at Shiro's asshole. Keith works himself up to lapping at the very rim, feeling it quiver at the touch. From there it's easy to slip his tongue inside through the slight gape, licking and slurping at the warmth inside.

Shiro makes another helpless noise and spreads his thighs in appreciation, giving Keith room to settle onto his elbows and really lean into his meal. There's the temptation for Keith to slip a hand down his own body and bring his cock back to hardness, but no. It's not about him right now. it's about giving Shiro the devotion he deserves.

Because really, Shiro's ass puts up with so much from Keith. From nipping teeth, to relentless fucking, to bruising fingers -- it's the real star of the show. So Keith eats his ass like he's starving, and Shiro just soaks up the attention, moaning and wriggling and thrusting his hips back for more when Keith pulls away to take a breath.

"Easy, baby. Take it easy," Keith murmurs as he pauses to take a good look at what he's done. Shiro is clean now, not leaking any more, but his entrance is red and puffy from all the attention, and his ass cheeks sport little crescent-shaped bite marks here and there.

" 'm cleaned up now." Shiro rolls over bonelessly, flopping onto his back on the wrinkled sheets. "Get up here and kiss me."

Keith snorts and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand before complying. "Anything for you, Shiro. Anything for you."

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on twitter [@undersilkensky](https://twitter.com/UnderSilkenSky)!
> 
> Also if anyone wants to volunteer as a beta for this month, I'd be happy to share the smut!


End file.
